1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and a manufacturing method thereof; particularly, it relates to such chip package with a function of heat sink and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a prior art chip package 1 from cross-section view. As shown in FIG. 1, the chip package 1 for example is an image sensor chip package, which includes: a semiconductor chip 11, a bond pad 12, a chamber wall 13, an optical glass 14, an electrical conductive pad 15, an electrical conductive wire 16, a barrier solder mask 17, solder balls 18, and a solder mask face 19. An optical image signal passes through the optical glass 14 and a cavity formed by the chamber wall 13 to enter the semiconductor chip 11. The optical image signal is converted to an electronic signal by a circuit operating in the semiconductor chip 11, and the electronic signal is delivered from the bond pad 12, via the conductive pad 15, the conductive wire 16, and the solder balls 18, to a printed circuit board (PCB, not shown).
When the circuit in the semiconductor substrate 11 operates, heat is generated. The chip package 1 for example is a chip scale package (CSP), and such heat dissipation issue will impact the performance of the semiconductor chip 11, generating noises in the optical image signal, and even damaging the chip package 1 in a severe situation.
In view of above, to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, the present invention proposes a chip package and a manufacturing thereof, which improves the heat dissipation efficiency of the chip package to reduce the operation temperature and improve the operating performance of the chip.